


Say my name

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Say my name

Это что-то в воздухе, не иначе.  
Еле заметные перемены, которых не уловить, пока не станет слишком поздно. Почти неразличимые новые ноты в голосе, блеск в глазах, на доли секунды задержавшееся объятие, взгляд, улыбка, темп дыхания, - внятный и четкий язык для одних, бессмысленная разноголосица для прочих.

Никто из Мстителей не называет его Баки.  
Тони оставляет вместо имени фамилию - привет, Барнс, как рука, Барнс, ах ты засранец, нет, положи на место, эту примочку получишь только на Рождество...  
Для Тора он предсказуемо становится Джеймсом, иногда - Кровью Тюра и изредка, после третьего пива, - Эйнхерием Йоля. У Тора богатая фантазия по части прозвищ. Эйнхерий Йоля вызывает у Баки неудержимый хохот. История Тюра - желание напиться, такое ясное, что Стиву оно кажется высказанным вслух.  
Сэм держит дистанцию осторожнее всех, его "Джеймс" звучит каждый раз как предупреждение самому себе. Обо всем сразу.  
Брюс зовет его так же, но от его интонации Баки поначалу хмурится, точно пытаясь скинуть с плеч взваленное на него старшинство. А потом - привыкает.  
Клинт называет его как придется, что в глаза, что за глаза - то по имени, то по фамилии, иногда вспоминает о Зимнем Солдате, пересказывая те счастливые для него случайности, когда они едва не пересеклись. Все эти звонкие, как падение гильзы, "чуть было не".  
Наташа говорит ему - "Джим", и от того, как это звучит, у Стива сводит зубы.  
Они двигаются вдвоем, в их распоряжении почти все пространство огромного спортзала, грех не воспользоваться. Поздняя тренировка затягивается, незаметно перетекая из рутины в развлечение, спарринг больше похож на танец, в котором вместо музыки только четкий ритм шагов, ударов, резких выдохов в унисон.  
Наташа переступает вокруг Баки, быстро, неуловимо, оплетая его паутиной обманных движений и выпадов, обвивается так, что и не заподозрить в теле костей; подсечку не разглядишь, если не знать куда смотреть, Баки падает на лопатки, глаза горят, и тут же со смехом вскакивает, прыгает сразу на ноги, атакует сам, укладывает ее на пол почти бережно - осторожность заметна только очень внимательному взгляду.  
В углу Стив молотит грушу так, что трещит кожаный чехол.  
Она подвозит их до дома - оба на заднем сиденье, но, выйдя, Баки легонько стучит по стеклу передней дверцы, и Наташа тянется с водительского кресла - навстречу. Ее нежно-розовые губы и темные - Баки встречаются на секунду, две улыбки, два взгляда.  
\- Пока, Джим... Пока, Стив!  
Поцелуй быстрый и легкий, как рукопожатие, как кивок.  
Как подсечка.  
В своей спальне Стив падает спиной на кровать, слыша, как за стенкой возится, укладываясь спать, Баки. Каждый приглушенный звук значим, как значимы для связной речи слова и фразы. Осторожные шаги в ванную и обратно, шелест одежды и простыней, мягкий скрип кровати под тяжестью тела и ровная, уютная сонная тишина.  
Стив засыпает под утро. Он видит, слышит и чувствует слишком многое. Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает.

Ощущение потери до абсурда ярко, неотступно, беспричинно и оттого еще более раздражающе. У него впервые за долгое время есть все, о чем можно было бы мечтать - жизнь, страна, дом, друзья, будущее, которого он никогда не мог себе представить, - но время идет, разменивая дни и часы на недели и месяцы, и он все острее чувствует, как самое важное утекает сквозь пальцы. Всякий раз, когда видит Баки и Наташу вместе.  
Самое странное в том, что они не пара. Не пытаются быть парой - Стив не видит сборов Баки на свидание, хотя смотрит очень внимательно, не видит катастрофы в частых отлучках и сам себе удивляется оттого, как на него действует происходящее. Отношения друзей и любовников разнятся, как небо и земля, но если раньше для него минным полем были только последние, то теперь он полностью растерян. Все, что он знает, все, в чем он уверен, велит ему радоваться. Баки жив, Баки вернулся, Баки - обточенный, обтесанный своей и чужой войной до белых костей, до каменной твердости и режущей остроты - снова тот, кем Стив помнил его. Там, где Стив так и не привык быть один, их снова двое, и он больше не бережет улыбок - все они для Баки за левым плечом.  
В прозрачных глазах Наташи, встречающей его взгляд, ни сомнений, ни притворства - только внимание и привязанность с легкой искрой азарта, и иногда - вопрос. Стив ответил бы, если бы знал, понимал, о чем и почему она спрашивает молча. Если бы все, что сплетается внутри него тугим клубком неясной тревоги и томительной, нелепой ревности, вдруг само собой нашло выход. Вместо этого оно мешает ему вдохнуть.

Зима ранняя и холодная, дом промерзает насквозь, и тесная квартирка превращается в просторный холодильник. Сыворотка не позволяет телу зябнуть, но Стив по давней, вроде уже отжившей свое привычке влезает в просторный свитер. Прикосновение колкой шерсти отвлекает от холодка, зреющего внутри, не снаружи, - а Баки, пользуясь возможностью, уводит у Стива джемпер.  
Перерывы между миссиями все увеличиваются, и день за днем проходит в спокойствии, которое Стив охотно обменял бы на бурю. С начала декабря он пытается досмотреть один и тот же фильм, одолевая за раз по пять-семь минут, открывает и закрывает одну книгу, как-то раз поймав себя на том, что держит ее вверх ногами, - и со стыдом молит о буре, в которую мог бы шагнуть.  
Буря подбирается к нему посреди затянувшегося затишья, и он не готов к ней.  
Баки впускает Наташу и закрывает дверь, ее голос звучит из холла, мягкий, тихий и довольный, долго - затянувшимся приветственным объятием - шуршит ее куртка о джемпер Баки, и они мимо кухни проходят в гостиную, где Стив терзает книгу и плеер. Наташа достает из подставки протягивает ему кофе с надписью на стаканчике "Стив", потом берет себе и отдает подставку Баки.  
На его стаканчике написано - "Джим". Может быть, это становится последней каплей.  
Стив действительно упускает из виду многое. Он, например, не замечает, как и когда исчезает из квартиры Наташа, и они с Баки остаются одни в холодной гостиной, остывающий кофе пахнет на всю комнату, и Баки смотрит на него, смотрит в упор, без улыбки, без движения, ищет что-то взглядом и, найдя, подходит ближе.  
Стив отбирает у него кофе и отставляет в сторону, не глядя, берет и сжимает в кулаке ворот джемпера, притягивая к себе, на расстояние шага, вдоха.  
\- Баки, - говорит он твердо.  
А потом холод исчезает отовсюду, как не было.

Это что-то в воздухе, в ветре приближения Йоля, в белых тенях бурана и фазах луны. Что-то, что заставляет Стива сжимать руки, превращая объятие в тиски, бросаться в омут с головой, целуя, кусаясь, хватая за волосы, за запястья, вбирая в себя сколько можно, заставляя задыхаться, рыча в мокрый висок, в беззащитную шею, в горячие приоткрытые губы - "Баки. Баки..."  
За пределами жаркой спальни, в городе, выстуженном до хруста, с неба вдруг валит снег.  
Метелью накрывает весь штат, и кажется, солнцеворот придется отменить, потому что повернуть на весну никому не под силу на такой дороге.  
Весна цветет намного южнее, спальня, город, страна - другие, жар - почти такой же.  
\- Наташа, - звучит предупреждением, угрозой, штормовым ворчанием первых далеких громов, и она смеется нечаянному сравнению, падая на расхристанную постель и увлекая его следом. - Наташа...  
В глазах Клинта угрозы не больше, чем в касании рук, скользящих по коже. Она тянет его к себе и, прежде чем перекатиться на смятых простынях, одним целым из сплетенных рук и ног, сцепившихся в объятии-поцелуе-ласке тел, просит:  
\- Скажи еще раз.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
10.07.2014


End file.
